


A Suitable Distraction

by wolfish_willow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rating: NC17, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Gabriel would show up in the middle of Sam’s hardest class after a month without any contact. But Sam’s had a bad day and isn’t in the mood. Gabriel is more than happy to provide a distraction for whatever is bothering him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Suitable Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes 1:** Written in honor of Sam Winchester’s birthday! Because he needs some hugs and cuddles and angel smexin’s in his life and if Show keeps refusing to give Sam the good stuff he deserves, I’ll just have to do it here.
> 
> **Notes 2:** Prompt and beta by [](http://insertcode11.livejournal.com/profile)[**insertcode11**](http://insertcode11.livejournal.com/). Any remaining mistakes are all my own. *nodnod*  
> 

Sam looked up in confusion when he realized the professor had stopped speaking midsentence, the room growing strangely silent. The teacher was frozen, marker in hand, facing the white board. Upon further inspection Sam found the rest of his class was in much the same state and the hair on the back of his neck stood up, hand slowly going for the knife he always carried in his bag, just in case.  


  
A snap suddenly sounded and Sam let out a breath; half relieved, half annoyed-as-fucking-hell.  


  
So maybe he was more annoyed than relieved. If it had been a monster, at least he could have stabbed the damn thing. He was pretty sure it was illegal to stab your boyfriend. And stabbing his archangel boyfriend might hinder his chances at getting into heaven. Not that he really wanted to stab Gabriel. More like he wanted him to go the fuck away.  


  
Gone for a _month_ , so of course he would show up in the middle of one of Sam's hardest lectures.  


  
"Heya Sam," was breathed into his ear and Gabriel's tongue followed, hot and wet over the shell of his ear and normally Sam would already be melting into a puddle of goo, body warm and chills wracking his skin in just a few seconds like only Gabriel could do to him, but not today.  


  
He leaned to the side and _away_ from Gabriel's wicked mouth before he let his body melt into it like it wanted to, like he craved each time his lover was away. "I'm in _class_ , Gabriel," he said, voice clipped and shorter than he'd used since... Probably since speaking to his father.  


  
The archangel made a show of looking around the room as he sauntered around to stand in front of Sam. "That's why I _froze_ them, Sammy," he said, face clearly saying how Sam should have known something so obvious. His fingers tightened on the desk at the nickname that normally didn't bother him, not when it was Gabriel calling him that, but. Not today. _Especially_ not today. And not after nearly a _month_ without any contact beyond a few candy bars on his bed or in his book bag that he knew _he_ didn't buy. Not when his cell phone still remained dead silent.  


  
"Well cut it out," he snapped.  


  
The room was still around them, silent. When Sam finally looked up at Gabriel - couldn't take not knowing what his lover was scheming up to be so quiet - he found amber eyes focused on him, concern swirling in the liquid depths.  


  
"What's up, kiddo?" The Archangel's voice was soft, all mischievous teasing gone. His ever-smirking lips were turned down slightly at the corners. Sam hated seeing Gabriel look like that; as far as he could tell, no one else could make his lover look like that but him. Something in his chest clenched painfully at the sight, but that didn't take away the _hurt_ he'd felt all day - all _month_ \- without even a glimpse of the angel until now.  


  
But when Gabriel's hand buried in his hair, fingers stroking from his forehead to the nape of his neck, all the fight drained out of Sam. He leaned into the touch with a sigh, closing his suddenly-wet eyes to the world around him. The Archangel's hand was just as warm as Sam remembered, fingernails scraping over his scalp with just the right amount of pressure, enough to have the tension in Sam's shoulders easing until he was leaning back in his seat. He heard Gabriel move, a faint shuffle of feet against the floor the angel wouldn’t normally bother to make audible and reached out where he thought his lover might be. Air was all that met him, but so long as Gabriel didn't stop his soothing, his petting, Sam couldn't be bothered to be upset about it.  


  
Then a chest pressed against his, hot even through their shirts, and legs straddled his thighs. Sam's hands automatically wrapped around Gabriel's waist, fingers digging into denim. Lips pressed soft kisses to his temple and down to the skin just below his ear.  


  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Gabriel whispered into his skin, stroking his head one last time before resting his hand on the nape of Sam's neck.  


  
Sam cracked his eyes open and looked up when Gabriel pulled away, sitting back against Sam's thighs. It was strange, seeing his normally joking lover look so serious for so long and it hit him then. He remembered that Gabriel cared. That even though he went away for long periods of time and was prone to playing pranks on anyone and everyone, the Archangel was willing to put joking aside and just... listen to Sam if that was what Sam needed. Lifting a hand from Gabriel's waist, Sam gripped the back of his lover's neck. "No," he answered, pulling Gabriel forward and bringing their lips together. This was what he needed right now; to get lost in the teasing flicks of Gabriel's tongue on the roof of his mouth, hands, hot like _burning_ slipping under the hem of his top. The angel's fingertips trailed up and over his ribs. He groaned into Gabriel's mouth, back arching, when thumbs teased over his nipples, fingers pinching the nub until they pebbled out, sharp sparks of pleasure running through him.  


  
Finally the need for air won out over the desire to never stop mapping his lover's mouth with his tongue and Sam pulled back. As he panted, Gabriel slipped a hand out from under his shirt, twisted long fingers into his hair and angled his head up. Throat exposed, the Archangel didn't waste a moment before he was licking and sucking and biting at Sam's neck like he was a piece of candy his angel couldn't get enough of. Sam's grip on Gabriel's waist tightened and he urged his lover's hips to pick up the pace, to grind harder into him and give him the friction he so desperately needed to feel.  


  
The Archangel complied, denim-clad erections grinding together and Sam moaned. When Sam was sure Gabriel would keep up the established rhythm he pushed the angel's shirt up until he could feel overheated skin against his palms. Trailing fingertips up Gabriel's smooth back, Sam scraped his nails lightly - just enough to tease - over the space between Gabriel's shoulder blades. The angel released his grip on his hair, pulled back from his neck with a broken groan that Sam soon swallowed down, tongues and teeth clashing together. Rocking into Gabriel's body, Sam dug his fingertips into his angel's sensitive flesh, moaning when Gabriel grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged.  


  
It was too much, trying to coordinate their kisses and they weren't doing more than panting into each other's mouths when Sam pressed the flat of his hands into Gabriel's skin. The angel tensed on top of him, one last grind down and Gabriel was coming with a low groan. Sam's lips twitched into as smug a smile as he could manage at the knowledge that Gabriel - the _Archangel_ \- came before him, while they rutted against each other like teenagers.  


  
His lover recovered quickly, however, - an angel trait, no doubt - pressing more kisses up and down the skin of his neck, still tugging _perfectly_ at Sam's hair. The heat of Gabriel's other hand fitting between them, palming him through his jeans tore a keen from Sam's lips. He looked up at his lover, amber eyes sparking with power, shining golden, and leaned forward to steal another kiss even as he bucked into the firm hand against him. His lover indulged his need to kiss, a tangle of tongues, until Sam couldn't think straight through the haze of _needgottanow_ and leaned back in his seat, head thrown back as he continued to grind into the angel's hand.  


  
Teeth bit into the lobe of his ear and Sam's hiss turned into a moan when Gabriel soothed the hurt with his tongue.  


  
"Love you, Sammy," Gabriel whispered into his ear, the angel's breath hot and sweet and Sam's hips moved once, twice more and he was gone. He came with Gabriel's name on his lips, eyes widening at the way his lover's eyes shone brighter at the declaration.  


  
Chest heaving panted breaths, Sam made a soft sound when Gabriel shifted, the uncomfortable wetness in his jeans making itself known. A quick snap of fingers and they were clean and dry again, like that had never happened - aside from Gabriel's mussed up shirt and disheveled hair - and Sam's inability to talk for the oxygen he needed. After he caught his breath, though, he lost it again in laughter, "I haven't done that since I was in high school."  


  
Gabriel smiled down at him, eyes still bright but back to their usual amber. He ran a gentle hand through Sam's hair, combing it back into place with his fingers as he leaned forward, forehead resting against Sam's shoulder. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel's back, letting himself enjoy the way his angel's smaller frame felt blanketing him. He'd missed this.  


  
"I'm glad you're back," he whispered into Gabriel's hair, kissing the top of his angel's head.  


  
The room was quiet again and Sam chose to ignore where they were in favor of enjoying this moment. Gabriel shifted again, pressing a trail of kisses up Sam's neck and jaw until their mouths connected in a brief meeting of lips, sweeter than any of the others they'd shared since Gabriel sauntered in.  


  
Another snap of his fingers and the world shifted around them until they were no longer in Sam's classroom; instead in the bedroom of the house they called home when Gabriel was in town. Sam couldn't bring himself to be worried when Gabriel started in on his hair again and he stretched like a cat, turned into his lover's side. Head pillowed on Gabriel's shoulder, arm wrapped around his smaller waist, Sam closed his eyes, content smile spreading across his face when Gabriel moved his hand from his head and down his back in slow caresses.  


  
"You gonna tell me what was bothering you now, kiddo?" Gabriel's voice was soft, even in the quiet of the room but Sam tensed at the question nonetheless. He didn't _want_ to think about the reason for his awful mood, the reason he snapped at Gabriel before. But his lover was asking, voice full of quiet concern, just waiting for the chance to be understanding or to go 'take care of' whoever left him feeling that way and Sam couldn't lie to him.  


  
Tightening his hold on Gabriel's waist, Sam sighed, "They haven't called."  


  
By the silence that followed, Sam knew Gabriel didn't quite understand. After all, it wasn't out of the ordinary to not hear anything from John or Dean. But _today_ of all days? "They - _Dean_ \- always calls on my birthday. _Always_. Even if he thinks I won't answer. But he hasn't today and I want to be mad at him but I can't because what if he's hurt and that's why - "  


  
"He's not hurt, Sam," came Gabriel's calming voice, cutting him off.  


  
Sam exhaled at the assurance but felt the tears prickle behind his eyes. Dean was fine but he hadn't called Sam.  


  
"I tried calling him... Both of them... They didn't pick up..."  


  
Gabriel wrapped strong fingers around the nape of his neck, fingertips digging into tense muscle in small circles until Sam calmed down, threat of tears gone to the wayside for now. "I bet," he started, rolling Sam onto his back and crawling slowly down his body, "We can find more than enough ways to distract you for awhile. What'dya think Sammy?"  


  
And when faced with that sexy grin, the feel of Gabriel's fingers on his stomach as he slowly unzips Sam's jeans, Sam couldn't fight the smile breaking out onto his face. A distraction for the day was just what he needed. And he couldn't think of anyone better than Gabriel to provide one.  


  
  


**END**

  



End file.
